


Idioglossia

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>id·i·o·glos·si·a<br/>[id-ee-uh-glos-ee-uh, -glaw-see-uh]</p>
<p>-noun<br/>1. a private form of speech invented by one child or by children who are in close contact, as twins.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Idioglossia

**Author's Note:**

> id·i·o·glos·si·a  
> [id-ee-uh-glos-ee-uh, -glaw-see-uh]
> 
> -noun  
> 1\. a private form of speech invented by one child or by children who are in close contact, as twins.

Bosco got home and immediately poured himself a stiff drink. It was something he had been doing more and more lately. He knew that it wasn't good, but it seemed to help. He didn't know what to do instead.  
Bos was on his second drink of the night when he heard the knock on the door. He knew that it was Faith before he even got up to answer it. He knew that she would be here tonight.

Faith hadn't planned on stopping at Bosco's, had instead planned on heading right home to Fred and the kids. She knew that she had an argument waiting with Fred when she got home and really, she had been rude and blown him off. She was almost surprised to find herself at Bosco's door, but deep down, she had known she would come here. 

 

When Bosco opened the door, he didn't say anything.  
“I didn't think you needed to be alone, “ she told him.  
Bosco pulled her into the apartment and shut the door. He stood looking at her for a minute and she wrapped her arms around him.  
“I was so scared, I was so scared for you, “ she whispered. “How could you just run out like that?”  
He sighed, his dark blue eyes meeting hers.  
“Do we have to talk about this now?”  
“Yes, “ she said, leaning into him. “Were you trying to die?” She made her voice strong so it wouldn't show the fear she felt at asking this.  
“I don't know, “ his voice was really quiet at this admission.  
Faith didn't say anything for a while, just held on to Bosco as tightly as he was holding her.  
“I can't seem to get it together, “ said Bosco after a while.  
“That's what you're supposed to talk to the doctor about, “ said Faith.  
“I don't like that guy. He's so superior, “ said Bosco.  
“Then we'll find someone that you do like, “ said Faith. “Maybe Sully has some ideas.”  
“OK, “ said Bosco heavily.  
Faith pulled him in her arms and they sat like that for a while.  
“This floor is getting hard, “ she finally said.  
“Shouldn't you be getting home?” asked Bosco.  
“I should,” said Faith. “Fred is pissed at me. He's pissed that I didn't call. I don't feel like dealing with him. “  
Bosco didn't say anything, just pulled her to her feet. She led him to his couch and he sat down. She sat beside him and interlaced their fingers.  
“I feel like if I leave something bad will happen, “ she said softly.  
“I think if you leave something bad will happen, “ said Bosco. “I can't be alone right now, Faith. Please don't leave me. “  
Faith got up and used her phone to call Fred. He didn't answer and she left a message on the machine. She hated the way her voice cracked a couple of times, but she left a message saying that she was upset and that she was unloading with Bosco. She didn't want to lie to Fred but she didn't want another argument about her worrying about Bosco. It sounded better if Bosco was taking care of her.  
She wrapped her arms around Bosco and he leaned into her. They stayed like that for a long time. 

Fred woke up and he knew that Faith had not been home. He sighed. This was getting old, fast. Faith was never home and lately when she was home, it was Bosco, Bosco, Bosco. He got up and checked the machine. Faith sounded pretty upset and she said that she was working it out with Bosco. Fred sighed. He got the kids ready for school and then he decided to go over to Bosco's apartment once he dropped them off. 

It wasn't that Fred thought that Faith was cheating on him with Bosco. He didn't. He knew that Faith would stay faithful to him. But what did it matter? So what that she wasn't sleeping with Boscorelli? He still came first. Fred hadn't been to Bosco's apartment, but he knew where it was. Faith had the address pinned to the Fridge. 

Faith and Bosco had sat up all night on the couch, holding onto each other. Finally, Bosco fell asleep and then so did Faith, still curled together on Bosco's couch. The knock on the door startled them out of a sound sleep.  
Bosco got up and opened the door.  
“Fred, “ he said, letting him in. Fred looked around. Both Faith and Bosco looked tired but Fred didn't see anything that indicated that they had had sex. He knew Faith wouldn't be physically unfaithful but he was reassured nonetheless. That is, until he saw the looks that Faith and Bosco were giving each other. They were both staring at each other-looking each other in the eye. It wasn't a come-hither or hungry or anything like that. It was like they were having a conversation that only they could hear. It was eerie.  
“So, you didn't come home last night. You left a message. You sounded pretty shook up. What was the matter?”  
Fred didn't mean to sound harsh, but he did. He watched as his wife and her partner had another silent conversation.  
“I had to shoot someone, “ said Faith. Her voice sounded weepy.”I killed him.”  
Fred was shocked.  
“What happened?”  
“Someone was shooting at Bosco and I had to kill him, “ said Faith, her voice breaking. Fred glared at Bosco.  
“Hey, “ said Bosco. “I wasn't partnered with her today. There was a lot of shooting. “  
“Fred, Gussler and I were assigned to this raid. Bosco and Ross were there-why were you there?”  
“We were following C-note, “ said Bosco.  
“Then all hell broke loose. We pulled up to guys with machine guns. It was a hell of a day yesterday.”  
“And you couldn't call!” Fred wanted her to know that he was still angry about that.  
“Fred, yesterday was horrible. It started out with an apartment full of murdered kids and went downhill from there. I haven't even told Bosco everything that happened.”  
“Then what the hell have you two been doing? I thought you came over here to work through it. “  
“Sitting here,” said Bosco. Faith nodded. Fred eyed them suspiciously as they had yet another silent conversation.  
“Promise me, “ Faith whispered.  
“I promise, “ Bosco answered. He turned to Fred. “Faith has a couple of days off while they check out the shooting and clear her. Maybe you and she could take the kids away somewhere. Go on a little trip.”  
Fred nodded and smiled. That was actually a good idea. He had worked more hours and they had a small surplus of money.  
To say that Faith was miserable the entire trip was an understatement. She tried to hide it from the kids and Fred, but to no avail. The kids didn't really notice, but Fred did. He would watch angrily as she pretended to smile and have fun and then called Bosco the moment his back was turned. He counted four calls to Bosco the first day, twice after dinner The second day, she called him five times. It was night and Fred was pretending to be asleep after an unsatisfactory round of lovemaking. He knew Faith had been faking it.  
She padded into the living room of the small cabin they had rented. She picked up the land line to call Bosco instead of her cell. Fred waited until he heard Faith talking and then quietly picked up the receiver.  
“So how is it going?” That was Bosco.  
“Why did you suggest to Fred that we go away? I'm fucking miserable, “ wailed Faith, softly.  
“Because he was looking at us like we just fucked on my couch all night, “ answered Bosco.  
“Bosco, you know that's not true,” said Faith.  
“I know it and you know it but you did spend all night at my place and I can't blame your husband for feeling a little upset at that, “ said Bosco. Fred was surprised to hear that Bosco was defending him.  
They were both silent for a while, so much so that Fred almost had to hold his breath so they wouldn't hear him.  
“You'll be back tomorrow?” Bosco sounded lost and lonely now.  
“Yes, “ Faith's voice sounded happy at this prospect. “Back in town tomorrow, back to work the day after that.”  
They were silent again for a while.  
“How have you been doing?”  
“I've been fine, Faith, “ Bosco spoke rapidly, trying to convince her.  
“Bosco, you've got to get help with this, “ said Faith.  
“I know, I've been talking to Sully. He wants me to see a friend of his, an ex-cop. “  
“Do you think it will help?”  
“I don't know, “ Bosco sounded tired. “I sure hope so. “  
“Good, “ said Faith. “I'll call you when we get back. “  
“I have tomorrow off, “ said Bosco.  
“Then I'll come over when we get back. Fred has to work at noon, so we're coming back early.”  
“I'll talk to you in the morning, then,” said Bosco.  
“Are you going to be OK? “ Faith sounded worried.  
“Yeah, “ said Bosco. “Are you?”  
“I don't know. I sure as hell can't tell Fred about this. Did you get the information?”  
“I don't know what you want this for, Faith. You're just punishing yourself.”  
“Did you get it?”  
“Yeah, “ sighed Bosco. “His name was Darius McArthur. He was twenty. He left a couple of babies. His street name was 2-Tone.”  
They were silent again for a long time.  
“I should go, “Faith finally said. It sounded like she didn't want to hang up, though.  
“Yeah,” Bosco didn't want to hang up either.  
They were both silent for a while longer and then they both hung up. Fred hung up afterward and sighed. It was hard to feel favorable towards Faith and their marriage when she obviously shared such a rapport with Boscorelli, but he was also again reassured that they were not sleeping together.  
He could hear Faith sniffling in the other room, which meant that she was crying.  
Fred wanted to get up and go and comfort her but from the conversation that he had just heard, there was nothing he could do to make it better. He didn't understand and to tell the truth, he didn't want to. He would be glad when Faith took the Sergeant's exam and got away from Boscorelli.  
The next morning, Fred was silent over breakfast. So was Faith. It had been very late by the time she had come to bed and Fred was barely awake. He was still upset that she had called Bosco and breakfast was tense. They got back to the city early and Faith took the kids over to Fred's parents house. Fred went in to work and Faith took off for Bosco's. She and Fred had barely spoke in the last twelve hours. Faith knew that she should feel bad about it but she couldn't, not right now.  
Bosco answered the door looking wan and pale. He looked like he hadn't rested well since she had been out of town.  
“Faith, “ he sounded relieved to see her and he pulled her into a close hug. She felt better being in contact with him as well.  
“You look terrible, “ she told him.  
“I called in sick, “ he told her.  
They both settled on his couch, Faith spooning her body behind his. She was exhausted too and being around Bosco made her feel better. Bosco pulled a warm wool blanket up over the two of them and she wrapped an arm around his waist. They clasped hands and they both drifted off to sleep. 

Fred went out and got a romantic dinner for Faith from their favorite restaurant.. He arranged for the kids to stay over at his parents house. He went out and bought flowers and created a special meal. He knew that Faith had gone over to Bosco's and expected her home soon. When Faith came through the door, she smiled genuinely for the first time in days. Part of it was that she felt rested and better after taking a nap at Bosco's, but also it was touching and sweet. She thanked him and then settled down to eat.  
“So what do you have to do tomorrow?” He asked.  
“The review board. I just need to go in and tell them what happened,” she said.  
“What did happen? Can you tell me, Faith?”  
She sighed. “We had started the day with a domestic. We get there and it was a bloodbath. Bodies everywhere. We find one man who is willing to tell who did it, one person who had the courage to stand up. We were assigned to back up a raid on the guy, the perp  
. We rolled up to four guys standing there with machine guns. “  
“How was Bosco there. You said you weren't assigned together.”  
“He had been following a known gang member, a guy named C-note. He had thought it was a simple gang war. They didn't realize what was going on until they stopped and the guys were shooting. “  
Faith took a deep breath and was silent for a minute.  
“Bosco and Ross were pinned behind their car and Bosco said the guys were walking towards them. Bosco ran out to try and draw fire. “ Fred was looking really horrified.  
“I ran out to protect him and fired at one of the gunmen. When it was all over, Ross was dead. I've gone over it and over it, Fred. I don't think it could be mine, but I could have been the one to shoot Ross. I was firing in his direction.”  
Now, Fred understood why Faith had been so agitated and also why she had needed to talk to Bosco. He couldn't even fathom this.  
“So when will you find out?”  
“The review board is tomorrow. They will have us all tell what happened and then a determination will be made. “  
“Then you should relax until tomorrow. “Fred led Faith into the bedroom and this time he knew that she wasn't faking.  
The next day, Fred had to work, so he left early. Faith got ready to go in and talk to the review board. She was planning to take the train in but Bosco called and asked if she wanted a ride. She said yes and he came and got her. They didn't say much on the ride in.  
“It will be fine. Just tell the truth. I don't think that it was my bullet,” said Faith. 

“You seem calmer, “ said Bosco.  
“The nap yesterday helped, “ said Faith. “You look a little better, too.”  
“I don't know. I am jumpy. Still not sleeping right,” said Bosco. “I'm supposed to start seeing this friend of Sully''s, an ex-cop. He told me to stop the alcohol at night, which is very good advice. I am having a hard time getting to sleep.”  
“Have you tried some camomile tea? That might help you relax,” said Faith.  
“It helps but not enough. I'm trying this “Sleep deep” blend I found at a health food store. I just bought it today, so I haven't tried it yet. You want to come over tonight?”  
“Yeah, that'd be nice, “ said Faith. Things were nice on the surface with Fred but she could tell that they would boil over at a moments notice.  
“Are you ready for the Sergeant's exam?” asked Bosco.  
“I have been studying my ass off. I studied this weekend even. I think I'm ready.”  
“Well, you better be. It's in three days. “  
“Yeah, “ said Faith.  
She was surprised to find out that it might be Gussler who killed Benny Ross.  
“Do you think that Gussler is fit to be on the street?”  
She thought about that honestly.”He's really really green, He would probably benefit from some intense training. Someone who could mentor him, like Sully or Robertson.”  
“Thank you for your candor, Officer. You're dismissed.”

-Faith met Bosco outside and they decided to go back to his apartment. They got there and Bosco boiled the tea. They both had a cup and felt the effects immediately. Bosco got Faith a cab and handed him a twenty because he didn't trust himself to drive. Bosco talked to Faith on her cell all the way home to make sure she got there safe.  
“Damn,” said Faith. “It's like I took a drug or something. I can't stop yawning.”  
“Are you home safe?”  
“Yes, “ said Faith. “I am walking into my apartment right now.”  
She hung up and came in the apartment, yawning. That tea had done a number on her. It was like popping a pill. She hoped that Bosco had a good night's sleep.  
“Hey, you're home, “ Fred was on the couch watching television.  
“Yeah, “ she yawned again. She sat down and gave Fred a hug. Then she yawned again.  
“You must be really tired.”  
“Bosco and I drank this herbal tea that just put us under. I swear, I'm having him read the ingredients to me tomorrow. I want to make sure there wasn't something in there. “  
Faith yawned again and took off for the bedroom.  
The next few days Faith wasn't obsessed by Bosco. Fred began to feel confident that things would change. Faith would take the Sergeant's exam and she would leave Bosco behind and then things would be much better. On the day of the test, Fred arranged a surprise for Faith. He and the kids baked a cake.  
When Faith got home, she didn't want to tell Fred how worried she had been about Bosco but she couldn't help it. Fred was livid and had to leave the apartment.  
Faith felt bad. Things had been going so much better with Fred. She thought it was Fred when she heard a knock but it was Bosco. She knew he needed to talk and she invited him in. A lot of what Bosco said didn't make sense because Faith had seen him down at the Pile on 9/11 but she let him get it out. Bosco broke down and was crying when Fred came in. Faith was holding Bosco and comforting him and she mouthed “Go away,” to Fred. He slowly backed away and left the apartment again. There it was spelled out in his living room. He could stay married to Faith as long as he didn't mind Bosco being put ahead of him. Faith's connection to Bosco was too strong.


End file.
